Home is where the heart is: REWRITE
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: This is a re-write of story I did in my second year of fanfiction so I thought it would be fun to re-write! T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

I was just reading some of my old stories and thought some re-writes were in order I'm not deleting the original story because I still like it but I'm just making some changes so I hope you in enjoy!

P.S. Flannery is now Charlotte/Charlie and Aquanette/Aqua is now Jacqueline/Jackie

Enjoy some more!

* * *

It was a cold day in Central City and sixteen year old orphan Charlotte 'Charlie' Kingsly was standing in line for a cheap sandwich to split with her sister. She has very long, very straight light brown hair with a pastel pink bow in it and dark red eyes. She is wearing a pastel pink colored sweatshirt, a white pleated skirt, white stockings, and nude high heels. She noticed a state alchemist standing in front of her in line. Charlie and her sister Jacqueline were pick pockets. They had been pick pockets since they were six years old when their parents died in action and they were sent to the ward of the state orphanage. Charlie gently picked up the chain and unclipped it from his pants and slipped it into her skirt pocket without the man noticing. That caused his wallet to fall out of his pocket. Charlie quickly picked it up and took the fifty dollars in his wallet before slipping it back into his pocket and walking off. She found a pay phone and the put some pocket change in pay phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Central City switchboard how may I direct your call?" The operator asked.

"The 7th State of the Ward Orphanage for a Ms. Jacqueline Kingsly" Charlie said.

"Yes ma'am" The operator said before she heard a dial tone.

"Hello?" Her twin sister Jacqueline 'Jackie' Kingsly asked.

"Hey it's Charlie meet me at the café near Central Headquarters" Charlie said.

"Alright I'm on my way" Jackie said before she hung up.

Charlie sat patiently in the café looking for potential victims as the soldiers ate their lunch. She wasn't out to hurt anyone; the military did absolutely nothing for children who had lost their military parents. The orphanages were terrible and there wasn't enough food for everyone. Sometimes the older kids went without because most couples loved to adopt babies. This was the only way to survive. It was either this or using alchemy to gangbang.

"Hey I made it as fast as I could" Her sister Jacqueline 'Jackie' Kingsly walked in. She has long, wavy light brown hair and ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a cream colored oversized sweater, black skinny jeans, and cream colored flats. "Got something good?" Jackie asked sitting down next to her sister.

"How's fifty dollars and a state alchemist watch sound?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Sounds awesome" Jackie said before a waitress came over to them.

"We're not ready to order yet" Charlie said.

"Yes I know I just wanted to let you know those young gentlemen are paying for your lunch; they said you can order whatever you want" The waitress said. The twins looked over and saw a few soldiers about a eighteen or nineteen years old. The twins put on their best smiles and waved at them.

"Dumb asses" Jackie said through a fake smile once the waitress walked off.

"If they come over just follow my lead" Charlie said.

"Right" Jackie said.

"Well just save this money for a rainy day" Charlie said putting the money in her bra. "We can just graduate high school and then go to community college" Charlie said.

"I wish we could be able to go to a better college" Jackie said.

"I know but you know the military doesn't give two shits about wards of the state" Charlie said. "We've made it this far by ourselves we don't need anyone else. As long as you got me and I got you we'll be fine" Charlie said.

"You have such a way with words" Jackie said which made Charlie smile.

A few days later, Charlie and Jackie were sitting on the swings in the park after school watching the children play in the snow.

"I hate the snow" Charlie said finally after a moment of silence.

"Your alchemy doesn't work that well with it being so cold huh?" Jackie asked.

"Not really" Charlie said with a sigh slapping her hands in her laps. "But this is nice too"

"How so?" Jackie asked.

"Pure white snow kids playing in the snow after school it's nice I can put up with day of weak alchemy for this" Charlie said.

"You and those words Charlotte I swear" Jackie said shaking her head with a small smile.

Then Charlie noticed two boys tossing a little girl's doll back and forth.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Charlie said running over to them and catching the doll mid air. "Enough of that; what if I told your mothers what you're doing?" Charlie asked. "Now apologize to her"

"Sorry Elysia" One of the boys said.

"Yea sorry" The other boy said before they ran off.

"Here you are" Charlie said kneeling down and handing it to her. "That's a very pretty doll you better keep a tighter hold on her" Charlie said.

"My daddy got her for me" She said. "My name's Elysia" Elysia said happily.

"My name's Charlotte you can call me Charlie" Charlie said smiling. "I'll see you later Elysia have fun playing okay?" Charlie said before she stood up and sat down next to Jackie.

"So what happens tomorrow?" Jackie asked.

"Tomorrow we get back to work we're low on cash we're going to have to start pawning some of those pocket watches. For today we'll just relax" Charlie said before a woman walked over with Elysia.

"There she is mommy!" Elysia said happily.

"My daughter was just telling me how you helped her. She's loves that little doll so much; I feel bad for not watching her. My name's Gracia Hughes I'm Elysia's mother" Gracia said.

"It's nice to meet you my name's Charlotte and this is my twin sister Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Hello" Jackie said with a small nod.

"I can't thank you enough" Gracia said.

"It's no big deal really" Charlie said holding up her hands in defense.

"Please my husband and I are throwing our annual dinner party. I think Elysia would love it if you and your sister came" Gracia said.

"Oh please say you'll come!" Elysia said happily.

"Excuse us for a moment" Charlie said before she took Jackie's hand and walked off.

"What're you thinking?" Jackie asked.

"A free meal meaning a free alibi" Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked confused.

"I don't trust those gang members that sells us what we need for our robberies. If we have dinner with them then they can't rat us out" Charlie said.

"Nice" Jackie said nodding her head.

"C'mon" Charlie said. "Mrs. Hughes we'd love to come to your Christmas party" Charlie said.

"Great here's the address" Gracia said handing Jackie a piece of paper. "The party starts at seven" Gracia said.

"Great we'll be there" Jackie said.

"Bye Elysia" Charlie said waving.

"Bye" Elysia said before she and Gracia walked off.

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed giving each other a high five.

Later that evening, Charlie and Jackie rang the doorbell of the Hughes' townhouse. Charlie is wearing a sleeveless coral dress with a red flannel cardigan over it, white leggings, and red high heels. Her hair is in a fishbone braided ponytail. Jackie is wearing a blue flannel shirt with a black cardigan with a blue bowtie around her neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and dark blue wedges. Her hair is in a neat top knot. They had nice clothes that they used for occasions such as this.

"Sweet bowtie" Charlie said as she rang the doorbell again.

"I know right?" Jackie said.

"Oh hello girls thank you for coming" Gracia said moving aside to let them in. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my husband Maes Hughes, our friends Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstrong, Marshall Bennett Sr., his wife Isabelle Bennett, and their sons Alexander and Marshall Bennett Jr. Everyone this is Charlotte and Jacqueline" Gracia said.

"Hi" Charlie said not comfortable with being the center of attention. "Jacqueline this way please" Charlie said pulling Jackie aside.

Later into the evening, Charlie was talking to Alex on the couch while the adults were setting up for dinner.

"How'd you do that?" Charlie asked looking at his spiky dark red hair.

"Alchemy" Alex said.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yea all you use is a coloring dye, a tub of water, and a transmutation circle" Alex said.

"Interesting" Charlie said nodding her head. She was thinking about dying her and Jackie's hair to get even more watches without even getting caught.

"So Charlie where do you live?" Alex asked.

"At the ward of the state orphanage on 7th street" Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie I'm sorry I didn't know" Alex said.

"It's okay" Charlie said. "You know you'll have to teach me that hair transmutation trick" Charlie said.

"Sure we can hang out after school" Alex said.

"Oh you don't want to get mixed up with a girl like me" Charlie said looking away.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked confused.

"Just trust me you don't" Charlie said shaking her head.

Later that evening after everyone had started to leave the party, Charlie and Jackie started walking towards the orphanage.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline" They turned around and saw Riza walking towards them. "Do you need a ride home? It's really dark out here" Riza said.

"We'd love a ride home" Charlie said.

"Yea that'd be great" Jackie said with a nod.

"So where girls where am I going?" Riza asked as she started the car.

"The ward of the state orphanage on 7th street" Charlie said.

"Ah I see" Riza said before she took off. "Did you have fun at the party?" Riza asked.

"Yea it was nice" Jackie said.

"It was nice to get out of the orphanage every now and then" Charlie said with a content sigh.

"Yes it's always nice to get out every now and then" Riza said.

"So uh Ms. Hawkeye how's the whole stealing from the state alchemists case going?" Jackie asked causing her sister to stare at her.

"Well Jacqueline that isn't my department you'd have to ask Mr. Hughes" Riza said. "Why do you ask Jacqueline?" Riza asked.

"I just think it's a very interesting case" Jackie said.

"Yes why would anyone want to steal from the state alchemists? They do everything they can to protect our country" Charlie said.

"Well the state alchemists get special benefits and more pay. Anyone would be jealous of that" Riza said.

"Understandable" Charlie said.

"Alright girls here we are" Riza said as she pulled up to the orphanage.

"Thank you Ms. Hawkeye" Charlie said.

"Later Ms. Hawkeye" Jackie said.

"Girls" Riza said which made Charlie and Jackie come back over. "If you every need anything don't hesitate to call" Riza said handing Charlie her number.

"Oh thank you" Charlie said.

"You have a nice night" Jackie said. Riza did a quick nod before she drove off.

"What the heck is the matter wit you?" Charlie asked laughing playfully hitting her sister. "I wanted to jump and the back seat and strangle you!" Charlie exclaimed laughing.

"I needed to know the word at headquarters" Jackie said. "Don't worry we're good they don't know anything" Jackie said.

"Let's just try to keep it that way" Charlie said.

"I've got something perfect cooked up for tomorrow" Jackie said.

"I'm listening?" Charlie said raising an eyebrow.

"That old dude that owns that car garage needs some parts. I figure you could find some way to get the parts to him" Jackie said.

"I'll see what I can do" Charlie said with a smirk.

A few weeks later, Riza was inside with a hot lunch and a cup of tea. There had been a recent vandalism of military cars. There were different parts missing from the cars. Riza was even more worried for Roy's safety but sadly he had told her to take the day off to relax. She had done a bit of cleaning and then decided to sit down for lunch. She was eating her lunch and catching up on the news reading the newspaper when knock came to the door. She quickly opened the door and saw Charlie and Jackie dressed in theirs school uniforms with Jackie holding Black Hayate.

"Oh hello Ms. Hawkeye we didn't know this was your apartment" Charlie said.

"We were just returning this dog to its rightful owner" Jackie said. "He was down by the orphanage"

"Oh thank you girls he must have gotten out when I was cleaning my apartment" Riza said taking him from Jackie. "Would you like to come inside? It's really cold out today" Riza said.

"As long as we're not imposing Ms. Hawkeye" Charlie said.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden" Jackie said.

"Of course not it's no trouble" Riza said moving aside to let them in. "Would you like some sandwiches and some soup?" Riza asked.

"Sounds great" Charlie said.

"So girls how was school?" Riza asked.

"It was just…school" Charlie said.

"Nothing really special" Jackie said. "I wouldn't mind getting into that Central Academy" Jackie said.

"Yea if you go into Central Academy you can go to any college you want to" Charlie said smiling.

"What do you want to do when you go to college? What do you want to major in?" Riza asked.

"I don't know" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Just something that would help people" Jackie said as Charlie nodded her head.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Riza said with a small smile. "Well I think you two will go far even if you don't ever get into Central Academy" Riza said.

"That's a nice thought Ms. Hawkeye but we're wards of the state they don't end up with a happy ever after" Jackie said with a sigh.

"She's right most wards end up in the psych ward, or in prison, or in the grave. I'd like to think we'd end up somewhere nice but I just don't see that happened" Charlie said.

"It happens all the time the kids that grow up in the system don't get adopted and end up all crazy" Jackie said.

"Well you girls don't think you're crazy do you?" Riza asked.

"No" Charlie said after a minute. "Of course not" Charlie said.

Riza didn't completely believe them but decided it was best not to go further into it.

The next day, Riza had finished up on her paperwork so she decided to catch up on her reading. She couldn't help but think about Charlie and Jackie. They were very intelligent girls but it was clear they had some psychological problems.

"Colonel?" Roy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes sir?" Riza asked quickly becoming alert.

"Is something wrong? You haven't turned that page in ten minutes" Roy said.

"I'm fine sir I'm just thinking" Riza said closing her book. "Are you ready to go to lunch?" Riza asked.

"Sure let's go" Roy said.

Roy and Riza went to their favorite sandwich shop for lunch. Roy pulled out Riza's chair for her and Riza gave him a small smile.

"Thank you sir" Riza said as she sat down.

"It's no problem Colonel you look like you have something on your mind" Roy said.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with sir" Riza said waving it off.

"Riza" Roy said causing Riza to look at him in shock. "This is me you're talking to you can tell me anything" Roy said gently.

Riza let out a sigh knowing he wouldn't let up on this. "You remember the young girls the Hughes invited to their dinner party? A couple of weeks ago?" Riza asked.

"Ah yes Charlotte and Jacqueline if I remember correctly" Roy said. "I didn't get a chance to talk to them but I remember them" Roy said. "Why? Is something wrong with them?" Roy asked.

"Could be" Riza said. "They live at that orphanage on 7th street" Riza said.

"Ah they're wards of the state" Roy said.

"I can't help but be a little worried about them" Riza said.

"And you have every right to be; those wards that don't get adopted don't end up too well" Roy said.

"So you've heard that too" Riza said with a sigh.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline seem to be doing very well for themselves" Roy said.

"You're right" Riza said even though it didn't technically make her feel better.

A few days later, Jackie was doing her homework in her room when a knock came to the door. She looked up and saw Vanessa who ran the orphanage to the best of her ability despite having no help from the government.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"There's someone here to see you" Vanessa said.

"…Okay I'll be right down" Jackie said. Vanessa did a quick nod before she walked away. Jackie quickly grabbed a revolver and went downstairs. She had to be on her toes; the military could figure out who was messing with the state alchemist at anytime time. She opened the front door ready to pull out her gun and saw Marshall 'Marth' Bennett Jr. from the Hughes party. Both he and Alexander both came to visit often when they had the time.

"Hi Jacqueline" Jackie said.

"Oh hey Marth; what's going on?" Jackie asked quickly slipping the gun back into her pants.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me" Marth said.

"A date? Seriously?" Jackie said raising her eyebrow. "This is isn't a trick? I know how some of you Central Academy boys work" Jackie said seriously.

"No I wouldn't do that to you; they're just showing a movie at the drive in and I wanted to know if you want to go with me. We can borrow my dad's car" Marth said.

"That sounds great" Jackie said with a nod.

"Great I'll be here at seven" Marth said. Marth kissed her cheek causing Jackie to blush. "I'll see you later Jacqueline" Marth said before he walked off.

Later that evening, Jackie was getting ready for her date when Charlie walked out. Her hair was jet black, she had on a tight black dress and her eyes were blue.

"Dude how'd you do that?" Jackie asked amazed.

"Just a little trick Alexander taught me" Charlie said proudly. "How do I look?" Charlie asked.

"Like a completely different person" Jackie said. "What're you getting into tonight?" Jackie asked.

"I'm just going to see how this thing goes" Charlie said. "Who knows this might help even more"

"Do you need me to go to?" Jackie asked.

"No you go out with Marth we all deserve a nice night every now and then" Charlie said. "A night of not committing crime of course" Charlie said.

"I just wish this wasn't us" Jackie said.

"Me too I really hate it but it's either this or the grave" Charlie said. "We can't get access to what's in our parents' wills until we get adopted or we turn eighteen. We've only got two more years and we've made it this far. I know we can last a little bit longer" Charlie said.

"Yea" Jackie said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Jackie staring back at her.

"Jacqueline what the hell?" Charlie asked slight slightly pushing her away. She grabbed her father's state pocket watch off the side table. "It's one in the morning" Charlie said.

"I had a really bad dream it momma and daddy and the blood and it was everywhere" Jackie said rambling on.

"Whoa Jacqueline" Charlie said putting her hands on her shoulders. "I know exactly where you're going with this. You don't need to go any farther" Charlie said. "Let's go sleep somewhere else tonight" Charlie said quickly packing up her things and her school bag.

"Where will we go?" Jackie said.

"I have an idea" Charlie said.

At Riza's apartment, Riza was awoken to someone knocking on her door. She grabbed her pistol and slowly walked downstairs.

"If it's a drunken Roy Mustang I'm going to shoot him in the face" Riza said tiredly as she reached the door. "Who is it?" Riza asked.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Oh" Riza said quickly unlocking the door. "Girls what're you doing down this way?" Riza asked.

"We're just having a bad night" Charlie said.

"Can we spend the night here?" Jackie asked.

"Please?" Both of the girls said.

"Sure I'll drive you to school tomorrow morning" Riza said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"It's no problem the high school is on my way to work" Riza said.

"Thank you Ms. Hawkeye" Jackie said.

"You can stay in the guest room" Riza said.

"Thanks" Charlie said before the girls moved past her.

The next morning, Riza walked into the guest room and saw Charlie sitting up brushing her hair with Jackie sleeping beside her. She looked up at Riza and smiled.

"Good morning" Charlie said smiling.

"Good morning; did you sleep well?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie said. "This one slept like the dead" Charlie said. "Jackie" Charlie said shaking her.

"Hmm" Jackie said tiredly.

"It's time to get up" Charlie said.

Jackie let out a groan and pulled the cover over her head. Riza shook her head; so much like the General.

Charlie also shook her head before she pushed Jackie out of the bed.

"Oof!" Jackie exclaimed as she hit the floor. "I'm up" Jackie said tiredly.

"Good to know" Riza said. "I started on breakfast so when you girls get dressed it'll be ready" Riza said before she walked out.

"Hey you know something" Charlie said leaning over the side of the bed to look at Jackie. "I really like Ms. Hawkeye" Charlie said.

"Yea she seems nice" Jackie said sitting up. "It's really a shame she doesn't have any kids; I think she'd make a great mother" Jackie said.

"Yea me too" Charlie said. "C'mon we better get dressed we're going to be late for school" Charlie said.

"Oh joy" Jackie said sarcastically.

Riza was setting the table when Charlie and Jackie walked downstairs.

"Girls just in time breakfast is ready" Riza said. "I made bacon, hash browns, toast, scrambled eggs, and pancakes" Riza said.

"It all looks so good!" Jackie exclaimed. "Pass the syrup please" Jackie said happily clapping her hands.

"Here" Charlie said passing it to her. Charlie looked on in confusion as her sister drowned her breakfast in syrup.

"What?" Jackie asked confused.

"You got any breakfast under that syrup Jacqueline?" Charlie asked.

"Shut up" Jackie said with her mouthful.

"Ms. Riza can you help me with this?" Charlie asked holding up her bow for the day.

"This is an awfully big hair bow Charlotte; does it really need to be this big?" Riza asked.

"It makes her head look smaller" Jackie said smiling.

"Jacqueline!" Charlie scolded.

"Charlotte you don't really think your head is big do you?" Riza asked.

"Hmm!" Charlie said putting her head on the table in embarrassment.

"I think you have a nice size head" Riza said as she tied the bow into Charlie's hair. "It has a big beautiful brain inside" Riza said.

"Covered with a huge skull" Jackie said.

"We're twins Jacqueline that means you have a huge head too!" Charlie said hitting her sister.

"Yes my dear but the difference between you and me is I am comfortable with my big head you are not" Jackie said.

"You don't have big heads no one has a big head while in this house. Do we understand one another?" Riza asked.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Now eat your breakfast so I can take you to school" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said.

After breakfast, Riza and the twins loaded into Riza's car and drove to Central Public High School.

"Alright girls here we are" Riza said. "Have a nice day at school"

"Thanks Ms. Riza" Charlie said.

"And thanks for breakfast it was delicious" Jackie said.

"It's no problem girls give me a call if you need anything else" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said before the girls got out of the car.

Riza let out a content sigh before she drove off. A big part of her always wanted to be a mother but her military life was too hectic.

That weekend, Charlie and Jackie walked into Central Headquarters. They planned on spending the weekend at Riza's house. They liked hanging out with Riza; she reminded them a lot of their mother. She was strong and an excellent soldier just like her mother. The only main difference between Riza and their late mother Elizabeth was Riza's was were amber and Elizabeth's eyes were blue.

"Why can't they have a map or something?" Jackie asked.

"They can't have everyone knowing where the soldiers' offices are" Charlie said. "We'll just have to ask around" Charlie said.

"CHARLOTTE! JACQUELINE!" A loud booming voice said causing the twins to jump and cling on each other. They turned around and saw Armstrong running towards them.

"Is that a man or bulldozer?!" Jackie exclaimed putting her hands on her head.

"No girl!" Charlie said slapping her sister. "That's that gigantic man from the Hughes' dinner party; Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong" Charlie said.

"It's very nice to see you again girls" Armstrong said.

"Nice to see you too Lieutenant Colonel" Charlie said.

"Yea hi" Jackie said sacred.

"What brings you to Headquarters?" Armstrong asked.

"We're just looking for General Mustang's office" Charlie said.

"Yea we need to talk to Colonel Hawkeye" Jackie said.

"Of course!" Armstrong said hauling the girls over his shoulders. "I will save you time by walking and carry you there" Armstrong said before he sprinted off. "Here you are" Armstrong said placing them in front of the office.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel I now know what it's like to be on a runaway train" Charlie said smoothing out her hair.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Jackie said clutching her stomach. "I think I got motion sickness" Jackie said getting dizzy.

"No problem girls if you need anything else do not hesitate to ask!" Armstrong exclaimed before he walked off.

"Now then let's get to what we came here for" Charlie said before she went to open the door only for it to be opened by Roy. "Oh hi General Mustang" Charlie said.

"Hello girls what're you doing here?" Roy asked.

"We came to see Colonel Hawkeye is she here today?" Jackie asked.

"I'm sorry girls but Colonel Hawkeye's out sick today" Roy said.

"Aww what?" Charlie and Jackie asked disappointed.

"She said she has a cold I was just about to go and check on her" Roy said.

"Well c'mon we have to go to store!" Charlie said.

"She needs warm blankets, hot tea, chicken noodle soup, and… stuff so she's not sick anymore!" Jackie exclaimed running out of things Riza needed.

"Well that might help" Roy said rubbing his chin before the twins pushed him down the hall.

"C'mon Mr. Mustang no time to waste!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea Ms. Riza needs us!" Jackie exclaimed.

Riza was relaxing with a humidifier and a nice book when she heard someone banging on her on her door. She quickly walked downstairs and opened the door causing Charlie and Jackie to fall to the floor.

"Ow" Charlie said painfully.

"I think I sprained my liver" Jackie said painfully.

"Hello Hawkeye" Roy said stepping over the girls. "They insisted on coming" Roy said.

"It's no problem sir Charlie and Jackie are always welcome in my home" Riza said as Charlie and Jackie stood up. "Girls you didn't have to stop by"

"We wanted to make sure you're okay" Charlie said.

"Yea we got you some stuff to make you feel better. There also might be brown sugar oatmeal in this bag that may or may not have candy dinosaurs inside" Jackie said holding the grocery back on top of her head.

"It's all in the mystery" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Oh I see" Riza said taking the bag from Jackie.

"So Ms. Riza do you need anything?" Charlie asked.

"Actually if you could take Black Hayate for a walk that'd be great" Riza said.

"Sure we can do that" Jackie said clipping the leash to Black Hayate's collar.

"We'll be back" Charlie said before the girls walked out.

"They seem to like you a lot" Roy said.

"They're nice girls" Riza said with a small smile. "I've always wanted to be a mother" Riza said quietly.

"I think you would have made a wonderful mother" Roy said which made Riza let out a small smile.

"Thank you sir" Riza said.

"C'mon you better get back to bed. I'll make you some soup while you rest" Roy said.

"Thank you" Riza said.

About forty-five minutes later, Charlie and Jackie walked in holding Black Hayate and a box of donuts.

"Where have you two been? I thought you were taking Black Hayate around the block" Roy said.

"Fifty cent donuts" Jackie said holding the box.

"We had to wait for them to bake" Charlie said.

"Well Hawkeye's asleep now her fever's gone down. I have to get back to work. Do you girls need a ride to the orphanage?" Roy asked.

Charlie let out a sigh. "I suppose" Charlie said not really wanting to go back to orphanage.

"Don't worry girls Ms. Hawkeye said you can come back over when she's feeling better" Roy said.

Later that night, Jackie walked into a soldier's bar. She was wearing a black dress and her hair a deeper brown color. All of the soldiers instantly took notice as she walked over to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you young lady?" The bartender asked.

"Oh just a water I shouldn't drink tonight I don't have a designated driver" Jackie said tucking a piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Hello pretty lady" One soldier said as a soldier sat down on each side of her.

"What's a young thing like you doing in a bar like this?" The other soldier asked.

"My husband is all the way out in the east and I'm just so lonely. I should have never married young" Jackie said playing with the fake ring on her finger.

"Oh I'm sorry darling" The soldier on her left said.

"Why don't you join us for a game of pool?" The soldier on her right said.

"Oh no I'm terrible at pool" Jackie said innocently

"We'll start off with some simple. How about a dollar a ball?" The soldier on her right asked.

"Well that won't be too bad" Jackie said smiling.

After losing a game, Jackie let out a cutest pout.

"Oh no I lost! One more game I know I'm getting better. How about twenty dollars a game?" Jackie said before pulling out a wad of cash. "I'm good for it" Jackie said.

"Anything you want babe" The soldier said which made Jackie smile.

After the next game, Jackie had won all her money back and more. She smirked at all the shock faces on the soldiers.

"Well gentlemen that was a productive game if I do say so myself" Jackie said talking more like she normally would and less like a defenseless little girl.

"You swindled us!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Not my fault you can't get past a pretty face" Jackie said. "But thank you for the compliment" Jackie said.

"You bitch I'll kill you!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"You took my baby's milk money!" Another soldier exclaimed.

"That's what you get for gambling!" Jackie exclaimed lifting her fist to the sky. Her ring had a tiny lunar transmutation circle on it. She was able to suck all of the light out of the room causing her to sneak out without being seen.

The next day, Roy and Riza were down at the crime scene with Hughes and the investigation department.

"Whoever did this used some sort of sort alchemy" Roy said observing the alchemy lines on the ceiling. "We need to catch this guy more and more alchemists are losing their money and their pocket watches" Roy said putting a hand on his hip.

"You need to be careful sir" Riza said.

"You don't need to worry about me Lieutenant I'll be fine" Roy said.

"I don't know Roy whoever is doing this seems very smart" Maes said.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie were running deep in Central sewers. They were being chased by Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong who didn't know it was them. Charlie's hair was a deep red velvet color and Jackie's hair was an ice blonde color.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jackie exclaimed as they reach a fork.

"Calm down, calm down" Charlie said grabbing Jackie's shoulders. "You go left and I'll go right we'll meet up at the orphanage. Do not come looking for me just head to the orphanage" Charlie instructed.

"Alright" Jackie said before they split up. Armstrong caught up to the fork and went left. He quickly made work of the giant black hands that came through the walls. "No, no, no!" Jackie exclaimed banging on the dead end wall. Jackie put her ear to the wall and heard water rushing on the other side. "Damn it!" Jackie exclaimed banging on the wall again. "If I make a hole on the wall, the major and I will drown!" Jackie said.

"I've got you now! Prepare to taste the Armstrong fists!" Armstrong exclaimed before he created a cage around Jackie.

"Aww man" Jackie said dropping to her knees.

"Jacqueline" Armstrong said shocked.

"Hey Lieutenant Colonel" Jackie said with a sigh.

"It's been you the whole entire time?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes no one else but me" Jackie said.

"You understand that I'll have to take you to jail now" Armstrong said sadly.

"Yes sir we all have a job to do" Jackie said with a sigh.

Charlie let out a content sigh as she reached the orphanage. She quickly walked into her room and closed the door.

"Okay just gotta lay low for a couple of days and then start back up again" Charlie said. "Now I just gotta wait for Jacqueline" Charlie said before Vanessa walked in. "Ms. Vanessa what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"There are some military men asking for you; Jacqueline's been arrested" Vanessa said.

Charlie let out a gasp before she quickly ran to the front door. She saw Maes with Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong standing behind him.

"Hello Charlotte we have some questions to ask you" Maes said.

"Charlotte you know your sister has been arrested" Armstrong said.

"Then you'll have to arrest me too" Charlie said.

"Excuse me?" Maes asked shocked.

"Jacqueline and I both came up with the plan to steal from the state alchemists. If you're going to punish Jackie then you need to punish me too. I don't want all the blame to go to Jacqueline" Charlie said looking down.

"Are you confessing?" Maes asked making sure she was sure.

"Yes sir" Charlie said confidant.

"Alright cuff her" Maes said with a sigh.

"Charlotte Kingsly you have the right to remain silent, anything you or do may be used against you in a court of law. you have the right to an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time you talk to an attorney. Do you understand your rights as they've been read to you?" The arresting officer said reading her, her rights.

"Yea, yea just put me in the stupid truck" Charlie said before she was loaded into the truck next to her sister. Jackie angrily bumped shoulders with her.

"Ow!" Charlie exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?" Charlie asked.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to turn yourself in!" Jackie exclaimed. "I told Armstrong that I did it alone and you just had to go and ruin it!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We're sisters dumbass I'm not going to leave you alone to rot in some stupid prison. We've already lost momma and daddy; why would you want to separate us?" Charlie asked.

"Damn it I hate it when you're right" Jackie said banging her head against the van door. "Well we're going to be together for a long time now" Jackie said. "God Ms. Riza's going to hate us forever" Jackie said.

"She's not going to let law breakers into her home" Charlie said with a sigh.

"You know what makes this day even worse?" Jackie asked.

"We're going to jail from stealing from some of them most important soldiers in the country. We're probably going to go to jail for ten years or more, and we'll never see the babies at the orphanage at again. How could this day possibly get any worse?" Charlie asked shaking her head.

"The fact that my arms are tied to my body and you can move your arms" Jackie said having an Armstrong chain wrapped around her body.

"Yea Jacqueline-Aria these handcuffs so super fucking awesome!" Charlie exclaimed angrily shaking her wrists.

"Hey you wanna keep down back there?" The police officer asked.

"No you want to keep out of our business you nosey butt licker" Jackie said. "My sister could blind you if she wanted to" Jackie said.

"Sorry kid but no one's using alchemy in this truck. The Lieutenant Colonel put an anti alchemy transmutation on your handcuffs and your chains" One of the police officers said.

Charlie quickly looked down and sure enough she saw the transmutation circle.

"Damn it!" Charlie exclaimed slapping her hands against her lap. "Jacqueline we've been bested" Charlie said.

"This has never happened before" Jackie said which made the girls groan. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy was trying to finish his paperwork so he wouldn't get in trouble for not finishing his deadline.

"Damn it I can't concentrate would someone please turn on the radio?" Roy asked.

"You got it chief" Havoc said turning on the radio.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special bulletin. The state alchemist thieves have been caught; repeat the state alchemist thieves have been caught. The thieves have been revealed as sixteen year old wards of the state Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly" The announcer said.

"What?" Roy and Riza both asked shocked standing up.

"Lieutenant Havoc turn that up" Roy ordered.

"Yes sir" Havoc said turning up the radio.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly are the daughters of late state alchemists Andrew-Thomas Kingsly and Elizabeth Kingsly; a.k.a the sunlight alchemist and the twilight star alchemist. Nicknamed the sweetheart bandits by the press, they are being held on a thousand dollars bond for each twin" The announcer said.

"Come Lieutenant Hawkeye we're going down to the jail house" Roy said grabbing his coat.

"Yes sir" Riza said without a second thought.

Charlie was contently sitting in a jail cell wrapped in a straight jacket for attempting to fight another inmate. Jackie was in a separate cell so to keep the twins stories straight during questioning.

"Charlie" Riza said as she and Roy walked up to the cell.

"Oh hey Ms. Riza, General" Charlie said walking over to the cell bars.

"Charlie?" Riza asked not recognizing her with the dark red hair.

"Yea you like it? Red was my daddy's favorite color" Charlie said.

"You look awfully content for being in a jail cell" Roy said.

"Eh it's not that bad" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Why are you in a straight jacket?" Riza asked.

"This other girl thought that just because I can't use my alchemy I can't kick ass and take names" Charlie said. "I'm not going to let anyone walk over me under any circumstance" Charlie said shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Riza asked concerned.

"I'm okay; believe it or not it's better than the orphanage" Charlie said. "I told you Ms. Riza" Charlie said with a sigh as she sat down on the bad. "I told you we were going to end up here" Charlie said shaking her head.

"Just because you're a ward of the state doesn't mean you're going to have a terrible life" Riza said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Riza but that's just how things end up. If it means anything you and Mr. Mustang are two of the nicest people I know" Charlie said with a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm going to fix this" Riza said.

"How can you? Two thousand dollars is a lot of money. I don't want to leave this jail without my sister" Charlie said.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you and Jackie out" Riza said.

"That's still a lot of money I wouldn't have anyway to pay you back" Charlie said.

"You don't need to pay me back I want to get you out of here and I'm going to" Riza said.

"…Okay" Charlie said not really sure if she believed her.

Later that evening, Roy went to go check on Riza. He knocked on the door and Riza quickly opened the door.

"General Mustang sir welcome" Riza said.

"Riza you know to call me Roy when we're alone" Roy said. "Can I come in?" Roy asked.

"Of course" Riza said moving aside to let him in. "I was able to get the money to bail Charlotte and Jacqueline out of jail" Riza said.

"Two thousand dollars is a lot of money Riza" Roy said.

"I know Roy but society has given up on Charlie and Jackie which has caused Charlie and Jackie to give up on themselves. I want to prove to them and to everyone else that just because Charlie and Jackie are wards of the state doesn't mean they're bad girls" Riza said.

"At least let me pay for Jacqueline's bail" Roy said.

"Roy" Riza said started.

"I have some money to spare in my savings account. I can take out some money out; you can pay for Charlie's bail and I'll pay for Jackie's bail" Roy said.

"Thank you" Riza said.

"No problem Riza I know how much you care about the girls" Roy said placing a hand on her shoulder.

The next day, Jackie was sleeping on the hard bed when the guard banged up against bars instantly waking her up.

"Ah!" Jackie exclaimed sitting up. "You know you could of just said wake up" Jackie said.

"Shut up inmate" The guard said. "Your bail's been posted" The guard said opening the bars.

"I know one thing if you tell me to shut up one more time you and I are going to have some problems" Jackie mumbled as she lead into the lobby and saw Roy. "Mr. Mustang" Jackie said happily. "You came to bust me out of the big house!" Jackie said happily running over to him.

"I couldn't let Riza pay two thousand dollars on bail money. Besides you're a good kid when you want to be" Roy said patting her head. "Unlock her at once" Roy said.

"Yes sir" The guard said quickly unlocking the cuffs.

"Now you've got some things that belong to me" Jackie said.

"Fine" The guard said handing her a box.

"Hey where the hell is my watch?" Jackie asked getting angry.

"You weren't supposed to have that watch in the first place. That watch belongs to the state" The guard said.

"That's not fair! Those watches got left to us in the will! Are you going to deny my mother's wishes?" Jackie asked.

"You're going to have to take that up with your judge at your trial" The guard said.

"If I see you out in the street your ass is grass" Jackie said.

"C'mon Jacqueline" Roy said taking her by the arm.

"They can't do that can they?" Jackie said.

"Those watches are state property but I don't think there's been a case of a parent leaving pocket watches in their will" Roy said.

"I'm getting that watch back or someone's getting a foot up their ass" Jackie said shaking her fists.

"C'mon let's get you to Ms. Riza's house" Roy said.

"Yay! I can finally get shot gun!" Jackie said climbing into the car. "Well let's go!" Jackie said sticking her head out of the window. Roy shook his head with a small smile before he got into the car.

At Riza's house, Riza was eating lunch while Charlie looked at the paper.

"That's not a bad mug shot if I do say so myself" Charlie said holding up the paper.

"It's bad to have mug shot period" Riza said.

"It's better to have a good picture than a bad picture; even if it is a mug shot" Charlie said opening the paper. "I'm just glad they're having the trial in the summer time; I love the summer" Charlie said.

"You and Mr. Mustang both" Riza said.

"Speaking of Mr. Mustang isn't he suppose to be busting Jackie out?" Charlie asked.

"He'll be here soon" Riza said.

"So what's going to happen now?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked.

"I mean I don't think the orphanage is going to let us back in after all this" Charlie said.

"Charlie, you and Jackie are going to be staying with me" Riza said.

"Really?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Yes" Riza said with a nod. "I've called Ms. Vanessa at the orphanage and she said you can stay with me for a little bit" Riza said.

"Awesome" Charlie said quietly before a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it" Riza said before she got opened the door.

"I'm out of the big house!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Jacqueline please you were only in there for three days" Charlie said.

"It might well been forty-three" Jackie said defensively.

"Jacqueline what do you say to Mr. Mustang for driving you home?" Riza asked.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang" Jackie said.

"You're welcome Jacqueline I can tell you were having loads of fun when you were sticking your head out of the window" Roy said.

"I've never got a chance to ride up front it's so exciting" Jackie said. "This one always calls shot gun"

"I call shot gun the next time we're in a car together" Charlie said.

"…Damn it!" Jackie exclaimed before she rushed upstairs.

"I have to get back to work I'll be seeing you Colonel" Roy said with a wink before he walked out.

Riza turned around and saw the girls smirking at her. "What?" Riza asked.

"Nothing we're just going to go up to the guest room" Charlie said.

"Yea we'll see you later…Mrs. Mustang" Jackie said before they walked upstairs.

"That's not funny girls! The General and I just work together" Riza called out.

"Tell that to the blush on your face!" Jackie exclaimed.

Riza let out a sigh and shook her head.

A few days later, Riza went to spend her lunch hour at her grandparents' house. Her grandfather had been busy running the country as Fuhrer but he promised to be there.

"Riza my beautiful granddaughter!" Grumman exclaimed happily as he came through the front door. "I heard you and the General busted the sweetheart bandits out of jail" Grumman said.

"They're not sweetheart bandits" Riza said getting tired of people calling them that. "Their names are Charlotte and Jacqueline they're very sweet girls. You can meet them when they get out of school today" Riza said.

"I think I will; I'm very interested to meet the girls who outsmarted the whole military" Grumman said with an honest smile.

Later that afternoon, Charlie and Jackie were relaxing in Riza's living listening to a soap opera on the radio.

"Do you think Lady Josephine will ever find out Lord Barrington cheated on her?" Charlie asked once the soap was over.

"I don't know I just can't believe the baby came back to life" Jackie said shaking her head. "I mean where do they come up with this stuff?" Jackie asked.

"Now I can barely wait until next week" Charlie said.

"Hello girls" Riza said as she walked in with Grumman.

"Whoa! Ms. Riza is that who I think it is?" Jackie asked as the girls stood up.

"Yes my dear Fuhrer Grumman at your service" Grumman said taking off his hat and bowing to them. "Now which one of you is Charlotte and which one is Jacqueline?" Grumman asked.

"I'm Charlotte" Charlie said.

"And I'm Jacqueline" Jackie said.

"Charlie and Jackie; you can't get made at two girls named Charlie and Jackie" Grumman said.

"Wow" Charlie and Jackie amazed.

"Not everyone guesses those are out nicknames" Charlie said.

"That's why he's the Fuhrer!" Jackie said realizing. "It makes so much sense now" Jackie said as Charlie nodded her head.

"So girls what do you want to do when you get out of high school?" Grumman asked once they sat down for tea.

"Police work would be nice" Charlie said.

"Like a detective or a forensic psychologist" Jackie said.

"I'm glad you girls are thinking more towards your future" Riza said.

"Yea it's nice" Charlie said smiling.

Summer finally rolled around and Charlie and Roy both couldn't be happier. Charlie and Jackie were sent back to live at the orphanage but they spent the night at Riza's house every other weekend. Riza was looking into the adopting process for Charlie and Jackie but she hadn't told the girls because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Charlie and Alex were relaxing in Alex's bed. Alex was lazily running his fingers through Charlie's still red velvet colored hair.

"Hey Charlie?" Alex asked.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"The trial's next week" Alex said.

"I know" Charlie said.

"You're not scared are you?" Alex asked.

"No why would I be?" Charlie said.

"Because" Alex said suddenly shoot up causing Charlie to sit up. "This is prison we're talking about not just jail" Alex said. "What if they're woman that are bigger than you and they pass you around like a cigarette?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well we're being awful dramatic" Charlie said.

"I'm serious" Alex said dropping to his knees. "You're sixteen and you could be spending your twenties in prison! How does that not scare you?" Alex asked.

"Because that's what those state lawyers want. They want to play with your mind and make you look all crazy" Charlie said.

"So you know how to handle yourself on trial" Alex said.

"Let's just say I've watched a pro do this kind of thing before" Charlie said. "This is why I told you to stay away from me. I may have an extremely cute face but I'm a whole heap of trouble" Charlie said.

"Nah it's okay" Alex said. "My dad is actually impressed with you and your sister" Alex said.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked.

"Yea it's not everyday two sixteen year olds get away with the biggest crime against the state in the history of history" Alex said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Charlie asked with a sigh.

"Because you're two ordinary looking girls and you're probably two of the smartest people I know. I mean how do you make that sun alchemy work?" Alex asked.

"How much time do you have?" Charlie asked.

"Whoa" Alex said.

"Yea" Charlie said with a small smile.

Jackie was walking home from picking up groceries for the orphanage with Roy.

"Thank you for helping the orphans Mr. Roy" Jackie said

"It's no problem Jacqueline it's better than being home alone on my day off" Roy said.

"You know you could spend it with Ms. Riza she has the day off too" Jackie said smirking.

"I think Colonel Hawkeye would like to spend the day alone" Roy said trying not to blush.

"Your face is all red you been bit by the love bug my dear?" Jackie asked as they walked up to the orphanage and saw a man talking to Ms. Vanessa in a suit. "Who's the dude in the monkey suit?" Jackie said.

"Bradley Smith the slimmest lawyer in all of the military" Roy said putting a hand on his hip.

"I never would have guessed that you liked hanging around teenage criminals, General" Smith said with a smirk. "So you must be Jacqueline" Smith said.

"I suppose" Jackie said not really impressed with the lawyer in the shiny suit.

"Look here sweetheart I've never lost a case and I'm not going to lose to two teenage punks. That sweetheart bandit thing is just for press and I'm going to squash all that" Smith said.

"Sorry monkey suit" Jackie said patting Smith's lapel. "But Charlie and I pled no contest so it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Excuse us Smith" Roy said before they walked up the stairs into orphanage.

"That guy is kinda of an idiot" Jackie said innocently.

"Yea but he's good at his job" Roy said.

"I'm not worried about him you can pop airheads like that guy" Jackie said rolling her eyes. "He may have slick words but my words will blow his mind" Jackie said with a smirk.

Later that evening, Riza was at her house hemming dresses for the twins' court case. A knock came to the door and she quickly put the dresses aside. She answered the door and saw Roy.

"Sir what're you doing here?" Riza asked.

"You know to call me Roy when we're alone" Roy said.

"Of course" Riza said.

"Where are the girls tonight?" Roy asked.

"This is weekend they stay at the orphanage" Riza said.

"Are you worried about the case?" Roy asked.

"The girls aren't worried so I'm not" Riza said. "They know I'm here for them" Riza said.

"And I'm here for them too" Roy said which made Riza smile. Then a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Riza called out.

"Hello Riza, General Mustang nice to see you" Grumman said.

"Fuhrer Grumman what brings you by?" Roy asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news pertaining to your adoption of Charlotte and Jacqueline" Grumman said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked confused as Riza looked on in concern.

"According to Amestrian law you cannot adopt Charlotte and Jacqueline" Grumman said.

"Why not?" Riza asked confused.

"Riza's the perfect candidate to adopt any child" Roy said quickly going to her side.

"Though I thoroughly agree, the law states that only married couples can adopt children and that includes sixteen year old wards of the state" Grumman said. "With all the rebuilding Ishval and all the new laws going into effect, Charlotte and Jacqueline would be eighteen by the time the law would be changed" Grumman said.

"I see" Riza said with a sigh as she sat down.

"I'm so sorry Riza I know you would have loved to have Charlie and Jackie as your daughters. I would have loved to have had them as great-granddaughters" Grumman said.

"Thank you grandfather" Riza said.

"I must get going I have a lot of meetings please keep up to date on the case" Grumman said.

"Of course" Riza said.

"I'll see you both later" Grumman said before he walked out.

"Riza I'm so sorry; I wish there was something I could do" Roy said.

"It's okay Roy" Riza said. "Charlie and Jackie are always welcomed in my home I just wish I could do even more for them" Riza said.

"Those girls appreciate you Riza I'm sure you'll figure something out" Roy said taking her hand.

"Thank you Roy" Riza said laying her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Jackie laughed as they ran out of school after the final bell of the school year. Now they could spend the whole week at Riza's house before going home to the orphanage.

"Using fourth period to paint my nails ballet slippers pink. Good use of a good day" Charlie said as they got in line for the bus.

"Sleeping helps too" Jackie said. Then they heard a car honking. They turned around and saw Riza setting in her car.

"Awesome Ms. Riza's here! Shot gun" Charlie said running towards the car.

"Damn it!" Jackie exclaimed running after her sister.

"Hi Ms. Riza" Charlie said happily as the girls got into the car.

"Hello girls" Riza said.

"Is something wrong?" Jackie asked concerned.

"We'll talk about when we get home" Riza said turning on the car.

They walked into the townhouse and Riza quickly got started on lunch.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Charlie asked.

Riza let out a sigh and hung her head a little. "Okay girls I was talking to the ward of the state orphanage about adopting the both of you" Riza said.

"Really?" Jackie asked excited.

"Wait Jacqueline there's more to it than just that…isn't it Ms. Riza?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I'm afraid" Riza said with a sigh. "Because I would be a single parent…I cannot adopt you" Riza said.

"WHAT?!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry girls but it's the law; if Grandfather were to change the law you two would be eighteen by the time it went to effect" Riza said.

"That's so not fair" Charlie said as Jackie ran a hand through her hair.

"I know it's not fair but I always be here for you" Riza said.

"We know" Charlie said. "We just wish we could stay with you"

"Charlie's right we would have loved to be your daughters" Jackie said.

"And I would have loved to be your mother but that doesn't mean that things between us have to change" Riza said. "Okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said sadly before Riza wrapped her arms around them both.

"I love you both so much" Riza said.

"We love you too" Charlie said.

"Yea we love you too" Jackie said with a sigh.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie walked up to the Central Headquarters and were stopped by security.

"Oh c'mon dude" Jackie said putting her fists on her hips.

"Sorry but you're the sweetheart bandits we don't need you two causing trouble in here" One of the soldiers said.

"We have an appointment with Fuhrer Grumman so step aside" Charlie said.

"Yea right like his majesty would waste his time with you two criminals" The other soldier said.

"Why don't you just call him up because if I am late there will be some ass kicking" Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"She really doesn't like to be late" Jackie said.

"Fine I'll play your little game" The first soldier said walking up to the phone. The twins waited as the soldier got off the phone with Fuhrer Grumman's office. "Alright go on in but if there is one slip up" The soldier said before Charlie cut him off.

"Whatever dude" Charlie said waving her hand off.

"Yea get back to look out you little shit taco" Jackie said as the girls walked into headquarters.

"Hello Fuhrer" Charlie said once the girls poked their heads into the office.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline please come in!" Grumman said happily. "So what did you need to talk to me that was so important?" Grumman asked.

"We just needed to ask about the military's fraternization laws" Charlie said.

"Really? And why would you need to see it?" Grumman asked.

"Just curious" Jackie said. "You know everyone falls in love; why should being in the military keep them from being together?" Jackie asked.

"Well girls truth be told there are not fraternization laws anymore" Grumman said.

"Really?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Yes that one was just recently abolished it hasn't even been announced yet. I'm just sorry I didn't do away with that silly adoption law" Grumman said.

"It's okay Fuhrer Grumman really" Jackie said. "So let's just say hypodermically speaking" Jackie said.

"Hypothetically" Charlie quickly interjected.

"Hypothetically" Jackie said quickly correcting herself. "A woman who let's just say is a lieutenant wants to get married some dude who's let's a colonel" Jackie said.

"Then they could get married without losing their rank or court marshaled" Charlie said.

"Yes" Grumman said.

"Thank you Fuhrer we'll let you get back to work" Charlie said before they walked out.

"Good luck girls" Grumman said picking up his paper. "I've been barking up that tree for years now" Grumman said.

Roy was filing away the last of his paperwork. His men were all at lunch so he was all alone.

"Hey Mr. Roy" Jackie said.

"Hey girls; how'd you get in here?" Roy asked confused.

"We have our ways" Charlie said nodding her head. "So we have to talk to you about something important" Charlie said.

"Sure girls I'm off the clock what is it?" Roy asked.

"So you know that stupid little law that's keeping Ms. Riza from adopting us?" Charlie said.

"Oh yea it's stupid" Roy said shaking his head.

"We found away to make it so she can adopt us without breaking the law" Jackie said.

"I'm listening" Roy said patiently.

"You marry Ms. Riza" Charlie said.

"What?!" Roy exclaimed. "I'm sorry girls but I can't marry Colonel Hawkeye" Roy said.

"Why not? We know you like her" Charlie said.

"We may be incredibly intelligent but a blind juggling monkey could see that Ms. Riza likes you and you like Ms. Riza" Jackie said.

"Even if I do like the Colonel which I'm not saying I am" Roy quickly added. "We can't get married because the military does not allow dating" Roy said.

"Not anymore my dear sir" Jackie said. "The Fuhrer has outlawed the old Fraternization laws as long as it does not interfere with work" Jackie said.

"Military couples can date openly and even get married" Charlie said. "We heard this from Fuhrer Grumman's old lips under his beautiful, beautiful mustache" Charlie said.

"Hmm" Roy said rubbing his chin. "And you're sure you heard this from the Fuhrer?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir" Charlie said.

"We wouldn't get our beautiful mother in trouble" Jackie said.

"We're going to need a ring" Roy said.

"I recommend the jewelry story their engravings are pretty cheap" Jackie said. "Plus they're only twenty dollars extra" Jackie said.

"I can just see it now" Charlie said happily. "Turquoise plates little red flowers and lots and lots of red and turquoise candy" Charlie said.

"You two seem to like weddings a lot" Roy said.

"Of course and this one's even better because we won't have to crash it!" Jackie said happily.

"So you're going to do it?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"Yes I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll propose to Riza" Roy said.

"Yes!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed giving each other a high five. They quickly walked around the desk and gave Roy a hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Roy" Jackie said.

"Yea you have no idea what this means to us" Charlie said.

"It means a lot to me too this wedding is a long time coming" Roy said.

"Don't worry" Charlie said as the girls walked over to the door. "This is going to be the best wedding in the history of history!" Charlie said happily before the girls quickly walked out.

The next weekend, Charlie and Jackie were sitting in the living room playing with Black Hayate. Then a doorbell rang and Riza quickly walked downstairs.

"Girls your parole officer is here" Riza said.

"Aww man" The twins said standing up.

"I hate this guy with his stupid clipboard" Jackie said.

"I know but we have to report to this butt licker" Charlie said.

"Girls be nice here they are Mr. Michaels" Riza said.

"Hello Charlotte, hello Jacqueline how are we doing today?" Mr. Michaels said happily.

"Hello Mr. Michaels if I'm a very good girl will you put a gun to my head?" Charlie asked matching his tone.

"Oh that would be so awesome Mr. Michaels" Jackie said also matching his tone.

"Oh you girls are so silly" Mr. Michaels said. "I'm here to drop off these" Mr. Michaels said slipping the gloves on to the twins' hands.

"What are these?" Charlie asked looking at her hands.

"They're anti-alchemy gloves as part as your probation. You are not allowed to use your alchemy. If you try and draw a transmutation circle then these will cancel that transmutation" Mr. Michaels said.

"That's stupid" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry Jacqueline that's the rules" Mr. Michaels said patting her head.

"Please don't pet me" Jackie grumbled.

"Yea dude she's not a dog" Charlie said.

"Alright girls I'll see you on your court date. Remember if you're caught without these gloves on you're going to the big house" Mr. Michaels said before he walked out.

"You can't be that damn happy all the time" Jackie said.

"Girls he's just trying to help you" Riza said closing the door.

"Still he's just so…sugary" Charlie said.

"Yes that's the word I would use. Why can't he be like the parole officers on the radio shows?" Jackie asked.

"Because that is a radio show and this is real life. This to make sure that you don't go to jail" Riza said. "I don't want you to spend your twenties in some jail" Riza said.

"We don't want to go to jail either" Charlie said.

"Yea we want to stay with you" Jackie said which made Riza smile.

The next weekend, Riza walked downstairs in her military uniform to see Charlie and Jackie finishing getting ready. Charlie is wearing a white shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows, neon coral pink pencil skirt, and beige high heels. Jackie is wearing a cream colored shirt with black tribal print on it, light blue high waist jean shorts, and black wedges.

"You two look nice heading somewhere?" Riza asked.

"We're just heading out to hang out with Mr. Roy" Charlie said applying her blush.

"Yea today's his day off" Jackie said.

"Well with you two around he's less like likely to go off to some bar" Riza said.

"Don't worry Ms. Riza we'll keep an eye on him" Charlie said before they heard a car horn. "That's Mr. Roy" Charlie said.

"Alright girls be safe" Riza said. "Call me if you need anything" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said before they walked out.

The Roy and the girls soon arrived at the jewelry store. They walked inside and the twins quickly walked up to the counter.

"Oh man look at all the shiny things" Jackie said.

"You should pick the ring Mr. Roy" Charlie said.

"Yea you've known her longer than we have you know what she likes" Jackie said.

"Hmm" Roy said looking at the rings. Riza wouldn't like gold band or a ring with a large stone. "What about that one?" Roy asked.

"Oooo a pear shape" Charlie said.

"Simple yet sophisticated" Jackie said.

"I thought the same thing" Roy said with small smile.

Later that evening, Riza let out a sigh before she collapsed on the couch. It had been a long day of catching up with Roy's paperwork but she had finally done it. Now she just wanted to make some tea and relax with Charlie and Jackie. She let out a small groan as she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and saw Roy standing there with no sign of the twins.

"Hello Riza" Roy said smoothly.

"Hello Roy where are Charlotte and Jacqueline?" Riza asked.

"They asked to be taken to the Fuhrer's mansion" Roy said.

"Oh" Riza said relieved. "Is there something I can help you with?" Riza asked slightly confused.

"Yes in fact there is; may I come in?" Roy asked.

"Sure Roy I was just about to make some tea" Riza said. "Shut the door behind you please"

"Hey Riza before that tea there's something I need to give you" Roy said.

"What is it?" Riza asked turning around only to be met by Roy's lips. She was shocked at first but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can do this" Riza said breaking away.

"Why is that?" Roy asked while kissing her neck.

"You know why" Riza said pushing him away again.

"Just look at this" Roy said handing her a piece of paper.

Riza quickly read of the paper. "The Fraternization laws are gone?" Riza asked confused.

"Fuhrer Grumman's getting ready to announce it in a week" Roy said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wait Roy you're not doing this to help me adopt the girls" Riza said.

"No…I'm doing this because I love you" Roy said before he leaned in and kissed her.

A few days later, Charlie and Jackie were preparing for their court date the next day. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table thinking when Riza walked in.

"Something wrong Charlie?" Riza asked.

"Something important I need to do" Charlie said.

"Is there something you need?" Riza asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This is going to sound really weird but I need a ride to the prison" Charlie said. "There's someone I need to talk to" Charlie said.

"Sure" Riza said slightly confused.

"Who is it you girls need to see?" Roy asked as they drove to the prison.

"Our grandfather" Jackie said.

"I didn't know you had any family members alive" Riza said.

"Well we lived with him for a little bit after our parents died but the guilt got so bad he couldn't take it" Charlie said with a sigh running a hand through her hair.

"He went out and murdered the guy that murdered our parents and then we got sent into foster care" Jackie said. "We haven't visited him in a while" Jackie said.

They arrived at the prison and they were checked for weapons. They walked into an open room and saw an old man sitting at a table.

"Hey old man" Jackie said as she and Charlie sat down.

"There are my babies!" Their grandfather Thomas Kingsly said.

"How's it on the inside?" Charlie asked.

"It's not that bad; you get use to it" Thomas said with a shrug. "Though I don't want you two to end up here. You've got your mother's temper and you'll be in solitary for a long, long time. I punched this huge guy in the face and got three weeks" Thomas said. "Knowing you two you'll in there for months and come out eating paint chips" Thomas said.

"Probably" Charlie and Jackie said with a shrug.

"So what's going on, on the outside?" Thomas asked.

"Got caught" Charlie said.

"Going to court" Jackie said.

"You'll be okay you're cute people like cute" Thomas said.

"Thanks" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Who are those people you're with?" Thomas asked looking at Riza and Roy who were talking to a corrections officer.

"That's Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye" Charlie said.

"They want to adopt us" Jackie said.

"They look nice and they're military like your old grandpa. You'll be okay" Thomas said.

"Thanks" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Is there anything we can bring you to make you comfortable?" Charlie asked.

"Books; lots and lots of books" Thomas said.

"You got it" Jackie said with a nod.

"Alright inmate your time is up" A corrections officer said.

"Try not to punch this guy in the face" Charlie whispered.

"I'll try" Thomas said before the corrections officer took him away.

"Hey you two is everything okay?" Riza asked as the girls walked over to him.

"Yea he's doing surprisingly well for an old dude being locked away for the rest of his life" Charlie said.

"Yes he was surprisingly glowing" Jackie said. "A happy glow across his old features" Jackie said.

"Well maybe you'll be able to see him more often" Roy said.

"Yea that'd be nice" Charlie said with a small smile.

Roy, Riza and the girls were driving to the courthouse for the trial. Roy and Riza were holding hands while Roy drove.

"Are you okay girls?" Riza asked the girls sitting in the backseat.

"Yes ma'am I think Charlie's more worried about her dress" Jackie said as Charlie was fussing with her ruffle skirt. Charlie then punched her sister out of her ribs. "Ow!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Girls please" Riza said.

"Yea you can kill each other after the trial's over" Roy said.

"Yes sir" The girls said.

"You are going to be a great father" Riza said sarcastically.

"I know" Roy said smiling tightening the grip on her hand.

They pulled up to the court house and were instantly met by the press. They ran up to the car and instantly started taking pictures.

"God what's wrong with these animals?" Jackie asked.

"They just need a story Jacqueline let's not give into their bullshit" Charlie said putting on a pair of red sunglasses.

"Hey language" Riza said.

"It is true though" Jackie said with a sigh as she put on a pair of sunglasses. "Alright let's get it over with" Jackie said before she opened the door. They were instantly met with reporters but Charlie and Jackie pushed through the crowd into the courthouse.

"In the case of Charlotte-Alessandria Kingsly and Jacqueline-Aria Kingsly vs. the state military" The judge said. "Mr. Smith you're opening statement please" The judge said.

"I will prove today that those two young ladies are nothing more than a pair of juvenile delinquents. Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly have disgraced their country by attacking the men that defend our country. As a proud Amestrian I will not allow these two anti-patriots to walk the streets freely. I hope the jury agrees that these girls need to be separated at the farthest parts of the country. Thank you" Smith said before he sat down.

"Instead of their lawyer giving their opening statement, Ms. Charlotte Kingsly you've agreed to give the opening statement" The judge said.

"Yea sure why not?" Charlie asked with a shrug.

"I need you to take it seriously Ms. Kingsly" The judge said.

"Don't worry it's no big deal" Charlie said standing up. "I know you see my sister and me as just two juvenile delinquents as the DA so eloquently put it. But someone very close to me don't judge a book by its cover because it'll come back to bite you in the ass. I don't really know how long this trial is going to last. But I hope while we're all stuck here together for this time that you'll keep an open mind. Just because this so called 'True Amestrian' DA Smith has a somewhat good track record. Paying off judges is a great way to have good track record. With that being said let's all have an awesome trial!" Charlie said happily before she sat down next to her sister.

"Very well put" Jackie said lightly clapping.

"Thanks I'm good with words" Charlie said. "You still got those pictures of DA Smith?"

"Oh yea" Jackie said knocking fists with her sister.

"Let's take this bitch out" Charlie said with a smirk on her face.


End file.
